Guinevere, Queen Of Camelot
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Set at the end of series 4. There is a new Queen of Camelot with new ideas and ways. There are many that are resistant to her and the changes she brings. Not to mention that she was unfaithful to the King in the past. Arthur forgave her but did the people?
1. LONG LIVE THE QUEEN

Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Elyan, Sir Geoffrey, Percival, OC (Lord Pedimont, Sir Davies, Sara, Helen, Carina, Grace, Lady Pedimont, Lady Shelby, Lady Davies, Lady Bedivere)  
Summary: There is a new Queen of Camelot with new ideas and ways. There are many that are resistant to her and the changes she brings. Not to mention that she was unfaithful to the King in the past. Arthur forgave her but did the people?

**1. LONG LIVE THE QUEEN**  
Gwen's heart pounded as the full throne room chanted "Long Live the Queen!" She could feel Arthur squeeze her hand to give her support. She knew he could feel her shaking. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or a nightmare, either way she was his Queen now.

For a woman who was more comfortable fading into the background, this new attention was a bit overwhelming. When she accepted Arthur the first time she thought she was ready for all this. That seemed like almost a lifetime ago.

She was still unsure of herself especially after what happened with Lancelot. She still didn't really understand what had happened that night or why she behaved as she did.

Arthur had forgiven her. He had asked her again to be his wife and Queen. He believed she was ready for this. His confidence gave her the strength she needed to make it through until she was as confident as he was. Hopefully it wouldn't be to long before she became accustomed to the change.

When the chanting and the applause ended, Gwen sat on the throne for the first time as the Queen of Camelot. She was a blacksmith's daughter and now she was Queen of a powerful Kingdom. She gave Arthur a shaky smile. He gave her hand another squeeze. His eyes were full of love and pride. She hoped she would not disappoint him.

One by one the Knights of Camelot came up to the newly married royals and paid their respects. Each knight knelt and bowed his head in front of them, pledging his fealty to the sovereigns. Gwen was moved by the sight of this.

At the end of the line of knights were the four men that were the closest thing to family she and Arthur had. Sir Leon was the first of them to kneel in front of them. His big grin said everything as he looked up at her. Percival was next. He bowed deeply to her as he knelt. His usually guarded face was also smiling. Gwaine very solemnly knelt and bowed then stood and surprised everyone by coming up the steps to give the new Queen a hug. Elyan was the last Knight in the line. He also knelt and bowed then mounted the steps and gave his sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Elyan held out his hand to Arthur, who smiled and took it to shake.

The throne room cleared and the King and Queen sat for a moment in silence. That was when her tears started to flow. She was completely overwhelmed. She pulled a handkerchief out of her bodice and dabbed at her tears. She turned and gave Arthur a watery smile.

"Guinevere, it will be fine. I know you are nervous. I was too right after I was crowned." Arthur admitted. "Sometimes I still feel a bit nervous."

"I think it's more like petrified. I just don't want to let anyone down." Gwen said looking out over the empty room.

"You won't. Do you remember when you told me to follow my heart? That is all you need to do as Queen." Arthur said. "They are waiting for us at the feast."

"I don't know why we are having a feast." Gwen said. "There are more important things to be done."

"The people need something to celebrate." Arthur stood and offered her his arm. "Your Majesty, shall we go?"

Gwen stood and took his arm and nodded. "Yes, of course."

They walked quietly to the Great Hall where they were met with the sound of trumpets and even more applause.

Gwen became nervous all over again. She had to get used to sharing the center of attention with Arthur

The night became a whirl of food color and music. She and Arthur stayed as late as they could before going to bed.


	2. IN COUNCIL CHAMBERS

**2. IN COUNCIL CHAMBERS**  
The next day Arthur insisted that Gwen attend the Council meeting. The Council members were surprised to see the new Queen walk in with the King. She wasn't sure it was a good idea to jump in head first but Arthur assured her it was just a routine meeting.

Gwen could tell by the expressions on the faces of the Council that they were not pleased to see her. Some of the council looked down right appalled she was there.

"I want the Queen to attend Council meetings from now on. She must be a part of the decisions that we make for the Kingdom. She has my confidence and in my absence she holds my proxy." Arthur told the Council as he looked at each one to make sure it was understood.

"Of course Sire." Sir Geoffrey said. "My Lady, if there is anything that you don't understand you must ask."

Gwen looked at the librarian questioningly. "Why would I not understand what is going on here? I stood just over there for years as a servant. I know precisely what goes on in these meetings."

"I just meant that some of the matters of state may need explaining." Sir Geoffrey tried to cover his mistake.

Gwen looked at Arthur and he gave her a slight nod for encouragement. Gwen looked straight at Sir Geoffrey and smiled. "You must also ask if you do not understand the life of a citizen of Camelot, Sir Geoffrey. I'm sure my unique perspective will be of great value to the King and the people of Camelot."

"Of course, My Lady. I meant no offense. Please accept my apologies." Sir Geoffrey said sheepishly.

"Thank you, Sir Geoffrey." Gwen nodded. She knew he meant his apology. "What matters are we to discuss today?"

"The rebuilding needs to be addressed." Lord Pedimont said. He caught the King frowning at him. "My Lady."

Gwen caught the exchange and frowned. She knew that Lord Pedimont was the most vocal against their marriage. He was also one of the Council members that wanted her to be executed for her betrayal of the King, not exiled. It made sense that he was resistant to her now. "What about the rebuilding needs to be addressed?"

"The cost, My Lady, is going to be great. There will need to be an increase in the taxes to cover the expense." Lord Pedimont told her.

"What kind of increase are you proposing?" Arthur asked.

Lord Pedimont cleared his throat. "Sire, to complete all repairs will require an increase of fifty percent of what is already required."

"Do you realize that some families have lost not just their homes but the means to support themselves? A fifty percent increase on these people will cause a severe hardship." Gwen said. "Many would be forced to leave because they would be unable to pay such a rate."

"There must be an increase. There is no other way to complete the work." Lord Pedimont said sharply. "We just can't do it otherwise."

"Why?" Gwen asked. "Do we not have the resources? The manpower? Have the coffers been completely drained?"

"The coffers are not available for this problem. Those funds are already spoken for." Lord Pedimont told her.

"What is more important than the welfare of the people?" Gwen asked.

"We must replenish our troops and weapons. Camelot must be protected." Lord Pedimont said roughly.

"If there are no people to protect because they are forced to leave then there is no need to replenish our weapons or troops. There will be no people if we do not rebuild." Gwen told him. She glanced at Arthur who nodded slightly to encourage her.

"That is true." Arthur said. "But how do we do both?"

"Surely there are other things that can be cut out." Gwen said. "We must find a way to do both. What other things are there?"

"I'm not sure without going over the books." Arthur nodded. "The books must be looked over and cuts be made where possible. But if there is still not enough a small increase in taxes may be needed. Fifty percent is a rather large increase. We will adjourn for now."

The Council members stood and bowed in respect as they headed for the door.

"Lord Pedimont, a moment please." Arthur called to the Lord.

"Yes Sire." Lord Pedimont said.

"Please in future remember that you are speaking to your Queen and behave accordingly." Arthur said.

Lord Pedimont looked annoyed. "My apologies, Your Majesty. I meant no offense." He bowed to Gwen.

Gwen nodded tightlipped.

"You may go." Arthur dismissed him.

As the door closed on the room, Gwen turned to Arthur. "Maybe I shouldn't be a part of Council meetings. They all seemed on edge. They are still getting used to the idea of a Queen."

"They will get used to the way things are now. I don't remember them being rude to Morgana when she sat at this table." Arthur said.

"Uther would have killed them on the spot." Gwen said seriously.

"Don't worry and don't let them forget who you are. You are Guinevere, Queen of Camelot."

Gwen nodded. "I'll try. Now I must go attend to other things and I believe you have training."

Arthur smiled and caught her hand. "I can't tempt you to come and watch."

"Maybe after everything gets settled down." Gwen smiled and gave him a kiss before leaving him there alone.

Arthur sighed as he watched her leave the room.


	3. BELOW STAIRS

**3. BELOW STAIRS **

Merlin had been sent to gather all of the servants into the hall. They waited there for their Queen. Some were pleased and others were apprehensive. Uther and Arthur had a 'hands off' approach to the servants in the castle but with a new Queen that may end. Gwen had been one of them she knew the ins and outs of their work.

Gwen entered the hall and looked around. She knew all their names and their families. For the first time that day she felt comfortable as Queen. She smiled warmly. This should be an easy meeting for her.

"Hello everyone. I won't take too much of your time. I just wanted to go over a few things." Gwen said as she looked around. Most were standing straight and making eye contact but there were a few that were looking at the floor the way she used to do. She saw that her new title was affecting them already.

"We will be changing a few things. I want to close off the east wing when there are no guests. If it is needed it can be reopened easily. Also I want to have the Palace thoroughly cleaned before winter and at least once more before spring. I believe it will keep the sickness out or at least lessen it. Gaius has suggested it before but I want to put it in place now."

One of the older maids stepped forward. "Gwen … My Lady… it will take time for a complete cleaning to be done."

"I know, Sara, but Gaius believes that it is a worthwhile cause. I agree with him. You must do it for yourselves as well as for the King. It will decrease the spread of fevers and the like. I have scrubbed these floors as you all have and I know it is hard work. I don't think it can be done in a day. It will take at least, a week maybe more."

Sara nodded. "I have scrubbed this very floor beside you on many occasions. I know you understand the work. I think we all appreciate that you do."

Gwen smiled. "If the work is divided into sections, I believe that it can be easily done."

"What about the east wing? There are a few of us that are assigned to that area." A woman named Helen spoke up.

"Of course, the east wing should be cleaned first so that we can close it off. When there are guests, you will work there but when no one is there I would like you to step in and do whatever needs to be done." Gwen said. "I always pitched in when I had time from my regular duties. It will be the same for you."

Helen nodded. "So no one will lose their positions?"

"No. Camelot needs all of you to continue to do your best as you always have." Gwen said. "As I said I know how hard you all work."

"That you do. Your Majesty." Helen said with a smile.

"If there are no more questions, I will leave you to your duties." Gwen said as she looked around. All eyes were on her now. She felt that she had their support at least. That meant a great deal to her.

"We will get on it Your majesty." Sara said.

"Thank you." Gwen said.

Several of the servants bowed and curtsied as they went back to their duties. Sara came up to Gwen and gave her a hug.

Gwen hugged her back. "Thanks."

Sara just nodded as she left the hall.

Gwen took a deep breath and left the hall.


	4. THE KNIGHTS

**4. THE KNIGHTS**  
Arthur walked onto the training field and saw Elyan giving Sir Davies a good thumping. Elyan's fist made solid contact with Sir Davies jaw knocking the Knight out cold.

"Elyan! What's going on here?" Arthur called out as he walked over.

"It was nothing. I handled it." Elyan said tightlipped.

"Why don't you tell me what it was, so I can decide if it's handled or not?" Arthur said as he pulled Elyan over to the side.

"He called Gwen a …" Elyan shrugged. "So I handled it."

"A what?" Arthur looked at his brother in law expectantly.

"He called her a 'slut'." Elyan reluctantly told him.

Arthur clenched his jaw and groaned. "Who was he saying that to?"

"There was a group of them. I just happened to walk by and heard what he said." Elyan explained.

"I see." Arthur's jaw tightened even more. He turned to the other Knights on the field and called out. "Gather round."

The Knights on the field, including Sir Davies, walked over and faced the King.

"I know that I do not have to remind you that to speak disrespectfully of the Queen is considered treason." He looked at Sir Davies. "If I hear of any words against my Queen, I will execute the person that speaks them."

"My Lord, we were expressing our concern for the Kingdom. She acted against the crown in the past." Sir Davies said.

"That's not what it sounded like to me." Elyan said angrily.

Sir Davies looked at Elyan and rubbed his bruised jaw.

"This is the last I will hear of what happened between the Queen and Sir Lancelot. As far as I am concerned it is a private matter. She has my confidence. Do you all understand?"

The Knights nodded and a few looked ashamed. Some of them looked at Sir Davies and shook their head in disbelief that he could be so disrespectful and crude.

"Sir Davies report to Gaius and have that jaw looked at. The rest of you prepare for drills." Arthur said. "Sir Davies, I will see you in my study in the afternoon. I expect you know why."

"Yes Sire." Sir Davies said softly. He shot Elyan a glare as he walked back to the palace.

"Elyan, why don't you take the day off and cool down?" Arthur said quietly.

"Thanks but I'd rather train." Elyan said. "I feel the need to hit things. Repeatedly."

Arthur nodded. "Don't let him get to you. He has always been an ass. Nobility doesn't mean good sense or good manners."

"What are you going to do to him?" Elyan asked.

"I think a public apology and some mucking out the horses for a week or two, this time" Arthur said. "If he does it again, I will hang him. I don't think Guinevere should know what he said exactly. It will only upset her."

Elyan nodded. "She'll hang him herself. She hates that word and it's not the first time she has been called that."

"After the thing with Lancelot?" Arthur asked.

"Before that." Elyan told him. "After you kissed in the courtyard, some of the other servants called her that."

"I didn't know." Arthur's jaw clenched again. "She never said a word."

"She wouldn't." Elyan said tightlipped. He went over and got into formation for drills.

Arthur took a deep breath and started to bark orders at the Knights. He led the drills and was relentless. He divided them into partners and set them to spar.

Elyan and Gwaine went at it with a vengeance. They were both angry at what Sir Davies said.

"Merlin!" Arthur waved him over

"Yes Sire." Merlin hurried over to Arthur who was trying to shrug out of his armor.

"Why didn't you tell me about what the servants were saying about Gwen?" Arthur asked.

"She made me promise not to. She didn't want to bother you with it." Merlin said as he helped Arthur off with his armor.

"I would have stopped it." Arthur said.

"How? She wasn't your wife or even nobility. It would have made it worse. Besides nobody says it anymore." Merlin said as he gathered up Arthur's equipment.

"I guess you're right." Arthur frowned and started walking back to the Palace. "Come on. I have lunch with the Queen."

Merlin followed but he knew this wasn't the end of it.


	5. WALKING THRU TOWN

**5. WALKING THRU TOWN**  
After leaving the meeting with the servants, Gwen decided to walk down to the lower town to see firsthand what needed to be done. She believed that Lord Pedimont was trying to overstate the damage to get Arthur to agree to the tax increase. The man had contempt for the lower born of Camelot. She had seen him berate servants for no reason in the past.

Percival had agreed to walk with her, as she had promised Arthur that she would not leave the palace unguarded. She thought that was silly but agreed to keep him from worry. She had walked these streets in the dead of night and had never had a problem but that was when she was just a servant not Camelot's Queen. She had to remember that everything was different now.

She walked through the upper town. There were a few houses that had been burned badly. These houses were in a section near the lower town. They would not be difficult to repair or rebuild. She would find out who they belonged to and see if the families could pay at least part of the rebuilding themselves. This was the more affluent part of Camelot after all.

She started down the narrow street of the lower town. There were several houses that were nothing more than piles of smoldering rubble. She knew the people that had lived in these houses. She stood and said a silent prayer for them.

Percival cleared his throat. "My Lady, are you well?"

"Yes. I was just saying a prayer for these families. I suppose they are taking refuge with others in the more undamaged sections."

"There aren't many undamaged buildings My Lady. Lord Agravaine saw to that." Percival told her.

"Let's see the rest then." Gwen walked farther down the narrow road. There was one building still standing at the end of the row. A woman stood in the doorway. She smiled at Gwen and curtseyed. "My Lady."

"How many are sheltered with you, Carina?"

"Three families are here and two more down there." Carina pointed to another house that was only missing part of the roof. "We lost ten souls from this street alone. Most of them were children that were asleep in their beds."

Gwen winced. "The King and I feel their loss, deeply. There were at least a dozen houses here but only five families remain?"

"There is an encampment just outside the lower town." Carina told her.

"I didn't realize anyone was still there." Gwen sighed. She should have realized that some would still be there. It wasn't like the people had much choice, really.

"Yes My Lady." Carina smiled. "It seems odd to call you that. John and I were pleased that you and the King married. We know that you will be our voice in the King's ear."

"I will try to do my best for all of Camelot." Gwen said with a smile.

"There are a few that think he should have sent you away again. Most don't believe that." Carina said.

"It will take time for everyone to get used to the changes. If you need anything just send word."

"Thank you, My Lady." Carina nodded in respect.

Gwen left and walked a little further down the street. "We should continue to the market." Gwen said to Percival as they walked.

Suddenly Gwen stopped. She realized that she was near the house where she had grown up. She turned the corner and gasped. The house was damaged but not destroyed. The forge, however, was completely destroyed.

Percival saw the look of shock on her face as she looked at the forge and house. "My Lady, maybe we should go back to the Palace."

Gwen nodded and they quickly walked back to the palace. She hadn't been prepared for that. To see the places of her childhood wiped away by fire was a bit much for her to bear. So many memories flooded her head as they walked back. She knew it was worse for the people that lived there but she couldn't help but be upset.


	6. MIDDAY

**6. MIDDAY **

Gwen walked slowly back to the Palace. She was still overwhelmed by all the destruction that had taken place. She wasn't really paying attention to anything in particular but there was something that drew her attention.

There was a group of Knights talking in the court yard and Percival started to get a bit nervous. One of the Knights in the group was Sir Davies. He was sporting a darkening bruise on his jaw.

"Its madness that's what it is. A blacksmith as a Knight and a serving girl as a queen? Uther would never do such a thing. Arthur is soft and weak. He is not like his father or his uncle. We will be invaded that's for sure." Sir Davies said.

"Percival get the guards." Gwen said quietly to her escort.

Percival nodded and went to the steps where there was two stationed he brought them to the Queen as asked.

Gwen looked at Percival then back at the group of Knights. She turned to the guards. "Arrest Sir Davies and take him to the cells."

The guards hesitated for a moment. They were unsure about arresting a Knight of Camelot. Percival folded his arms and gave them a menacing look. They took the hint. They went over to the Knight and grabbed him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sir Davies protested.

"I heard what you said. It was treason against the King and I will not stand for it." Gwen said as she stepped closer to the Knight.

"Just because Arthur beds you that doesn't mean you are fit to be a Queen." Sir Davies said, menacingly as he struggled against the guards.

Percival stepped forward and Sir Davies moved back in fear.

Gwen looked at the faces of the other Knights. "It doesn't matter what you think, I am the Queen of Camelot and you will not speak treason against your King. Take him to the cells."

The guards dragged him away. Sir Davies continued to struggle until the guards had to practically carry him to the dungeon.

"Would anyone care to join him?" Gwen said. She looked around at the faces of the Knights. Most of them were obviously embarrassed and looked apologetic

The other Knights shook their heads and left with a nod and a 'My Lady'.

She watched them go then turned to her guard."Percival, do many of the Knights oppose me being Queen?

"No My Lady just two or three. Arthur and Elyan will take care of them." Percival realized he had just revealed something he shouldn't. He shouldn't have said Elyan's name.

"Let me guess Elyan gave him that bruise." Gwen sighed it was just like her brother to use his fists to solve a conflict.

Percival nodded. "During training. Sir Davies has a rough mouth."

"What did he call me?" Gwen asked. She realized that Elyan was most likely defending her honor.

"I'd rather not repeat it." Percival turned red and wouldn't look at her directly.

Gwen scowled. "He has made me late for midday meal. Arthur will worry. I need to explain what I did to Arthur."

"I'm sure he will understand." Percival said.

"I hope so." Gwen said.

They mounted the steps and went to the small dining hall where Arthur was waiting.

"Where have you been?" Arthur smiled at his Queen.

"The lower town and I stopped to arrest Sir Davies for treason." Gwen said as Arthur helped her sit next to him.

"Arrest?" Arthur looked at Percival. "What happened?"

"He was speaking treason against you, Arthur. He was disrespectful to the Queen as well." Percival said.

Arthur sat down, closed his eyes and sighed. "What exactly did he say?"

"He said you were soft and weak. He also said we will be invaded soon." Percival said.

Arthur nodded. It was just like the Knight to cause even more trouble. "I will see to him later."

"Should I have come to you first?" Gwen asked. She was unsure if she had done the right thing.

"No. You are Queen and you were right to arrest him. He should have been in the cells already but thought he was just being an ass. That was my mistake. I'm sorry that he upset you."

"What did he call me to make Elyan hit him?" Gwen asked.

"He called you something I rather not repeat." Arthur said. He turned his attention to the pattern of wood grain on the dining table.

Merlin stepped into the room with food on a tray. He smiled and started putting the dishes on the table.

"Merlin, what did Sir Davies call me during training? I am your Queen and I command you to answer."

Merlin stopped what he was doing and looked at Arthur. Arthur was still looking at the table."Gwen, really? You don't want me to tell you."

"Merlin!" Gwen insisted. She hated using her new status with him but someone was going to tell her what was said.

"He called you a 'slut'." Merlin was uncomfortable to say such a thing to his friend. He turned red and finished putting the dishes on the table.

Gwen looked at Arthur, who looked up when Merlin said the offending word. "I have been called worse, you know. There was no need to keep it from me."

"I'm sorry I thought it best." Arthur said. "I will deal with him so let's just have something to eat."

Gwen nodded. "I want to be there when you speak to him Arthur. I am you wife and Queen now."

"I know." Arthur said as he reached out for her hand. "We will speak to him this evening after supper."

"Thank you." Gwen said. She started to think about what she would say to the Knight.


	7. IN THE KITCHEN

**7. IN THE KITCHEN**  
The kitchen staff was ready for the new Queen's arrival. Grace, the head cook, had everyone scrub everything until it was spotless. The kitchen maids were neat with clean aprons as well.

Grace had put a kettle on for tea. She was sure that the Queen was coming to talk about changes she wished to be implemented in the kitchen.

Gwen followed Merlin down to the kitchens after she finished her meal with Arthur. The cooks were so busy that they didn't see her at first. They only turned towards the door when Merlin 'dropped' a goblet from the tray.

"My lady! It's so good of you to come." Grace said. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes Grace, tea would be lovely. You will have a cup with me wont you?" Gwen said with a smile.

Grace looked surprised then nodded. She took two cups over to a small table with two chairs in the corner of the kitchen. "I'll be right back with the tea."

Gwen smiled and sat down. She breathed in the smell of fresh bread and smiled. This was always one of her favorite places in the Palace. She noticed that was extra clean, most likely for her benefit.

Grace put mint in the cups and poured in hot water. "We have been expecting you. The other servants were talking about the meeting you had with them. I knew we would be next."

"I hope they weren't saying bad things." Gwen said as she swirled the mint sprig in her cup.

"No they were very positive. I hope you have good news for us as well." Grace said. She held her cup in her hands and looked at the new Queen expectantly.

"I think so. Sit with me." Gwen said and smiled as she nodded to the other chair.

Grace nodded and sat down. She was beginning to feel more at ease.

"I want to put a few things in place. I know there is a standing policy to feed anyone that comes to the kitchen door that is hungry. I want to make sure we continue that. There is so much food sent back to the kitchens every day. I was thinking that it could be sent to the encampment outside the lower town until we can get the houses and the market rebuilt." Gwen said as she sipped her tea.

"I was thinking that myself my lady. There are children down there that need to be fed not to mention the ones that are still off their feet because they were injured in the attack." Grace agreed.

Gwen nodded. "What do you need to take the food down to them?"

"I would need a cart and maybe a Knight to keep order. If they are as hungry as I think they are they may rush us. I wouldn't want anyone to be hurt because they are fighting over food." Grace said.

"I will ask Arthur for two Knights. We wouldn't want anyone to be left out either. The Knights will make sure everyone is fed." Gwen thought for a moment and added. "Can we also make baskets to take to the houses where there are multiple families taking shelter?"

"Of course. I didn't know anyone was even in the lower town I thought all the houses were burned. I hadn't been down there since the attack." Grace lived in the servant's quarters since her husband died and her children were grown and on their own.

"There are a few left. I will have my brother make a list of the houses that are still occupied and how many souls they contain. That way proper baskets can be distributed" Gwen said.

Grace nodded. "That would be good. How often do you want the food to be taken?"

"Once a day should be enough for now. I would think mid afternoon would be best." Gwen said.

"In the break after midday meal and before supper preparations would be the time. Shall I start tomorrow?" grace asked.

"Yes. Have anything that is still fit to eat sent down. I will make agreements for the cart and the Knights." Gwen smiled. "I have always loved how it smells down here: the fresh bread and the good food cooking."

Grace smiled and realized this Queen would be easy to serve. She was relieved. "If you ever want anything My Lady, just send someone down for it. If I don't have what you want, I will make it myself for you.

"Thank you, Grace." Gwen sipped her tea. "I'm keeping you from your duties."

"No My Lady. I usually take a break about now." Grace looked around to make sure all was going smoothly. This was her regular break time.

"Good. I wouldn't want to disrupt your work." Gwen sighed. "I must get back to my duties. I have some things that Arthur wishes for me to read."

Gwen stood and so did Grace. The cook curtseyed and smiled as the new Queen started to leave. Gwen took a biscuit off a cooling rack as she passed it and turned. "Grace, make sure to send some of these for the children."

"Yes My Lady." Grace smiled as she watched Gwen leave. She called out to one of the kitchen maids to make more of the honey biscuits. She had a plate of them sent up to the Queen as soon as they were out of the oven.


	8. THE NOBILITY

**8. THE NOBILITY**  
Lady Pedimont sat with a group of Ladies of the Court around her in her private chambers. They were discussing if a luncheon should be given for the new Queen. "I don't think we should. It would be like condoning Arthur's bad judgment in selecting her as a Queen. He should have married Princess Mithian."

"He is too much like his father. He thinks that marriage is about love. You see how that worked out for Uther and poor Ygraine." Lady Bedivere said. "Marriage has nothing to do with love when you're nobility. Love is for the peasants."

"It's protocol for the Ladies of the Court to welcome the new Queen with a luncheon." Lady Shelby said. "I think we should do it. My husband does not have the standing that yours does in the King's eye."

"I agree with Lady Pedimont." Lady Davies said. "She threw my husband in the dungeon just an hour ago. Her brother struck him as well."

"What rude thing did he get caught saying?" Lady Bedivere asked.

Lady Davies huffed in feigned offense. "My husband is not rude. He is opinioned."

"She shouldn't be able to put anyone in the dungeon. She's a …commoner!" Lady Pedimont said wrinkling her nose.

"If we don't have the luncheon, there will be serious repercussions. Our husbands will suffer for our slight to the Queen." Lady Shelby said. "Oh and your husband is too rude, Lady Davies. He is also rough mouthed and a bully."

"Really Lady Shelby! You should talk. Your husband beds your serving girls." Lady Davies said.

Lady Shelby blushed. She had no response for that. It was the truth. "This isn't helping. We should make a decision and soon. The longer we wait the more the slight will be." Lady Shelby said.

"Lady Pedimont, you are just angry because your husband got called out by the King after the council meeting." Lady Bedivere said.

"Where did you hear that?" Lady Pedimont asked. She didn't even know about that.

"My maid is walking with one of the guards that were on duty in the council room." She said Arthur was quite angry. Lady Bedivere said.

"I know nothing about that." Lady Pedimont said. "Now I really don't want to do it."

"I think we should do it. You should respect the crown even if you don't really respect the woman wearing it." Lady Bedivere said.

"So we are at a standstill two for it and two against." Lady Davies said. "How do we break the stalemate?"

"We err on the side of protocol." Lady Shelby said. "I will start the arrangements." Lady Shelby stood and started for the door. "I hope your husband is not executed."

Lady Bedivere stood as well and followed Lady Shelby out.

"Do you think he will be executed?" Lady Davies said. There was the possibility that he would. She would be forced to leave Court then.

"I have no idea. All this fuss just for a commoner. You would think Arthur would have been smarter than his father." Lady Pedimont said.

"I suppose I should go pick out a gown to wear. I look so pale in black." Lady Davies said. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes tomorrow at the luncheon." Lady Pedimont said.

After the three ladies had left Lady Pedimont's chambers the tapestry in front of the alcove near her door moved. Merlin stepped out and went to tell the King what he had heard.


	9. APOLOGY AND THE PUNISHMENT

**9. THE APOLOGY AND THE PUNISHMENT**  
Sir Davies walked into the King's study followed by guards. He expecting to be alone with Arthur. He was surprised to find himself face to face with the Queen as well. He may have been able to talk Arthur into letting him go but the Queen would not do it.

"My Lord." He bowed to the Queen. "My Lady. Am I here to discover my fate? Am I to die in the morning?"

"No." Arthur said. "You will live because the Queen has wished it. I want a full apology in front of the Court. And you shall give it, but the Queen has something she wants as well."

"Then I get to keep my head?" Sir Davies said. He had to admit he was surprised.

"Yes. I have a better use for you. You will apologize as Arthur requests and then you will leave for the encampment on the edge of the lower town. You are to live as they do until they have homes to return to. That means you will eat what they eat, you will work with them with your own hands to survive such as gathering fire wood, hunting food and making sure the children and the infirm are well taken care of. You will wear no armor and have no status. In essence you are being exiled within Camelot. Those in the encampment need help and you need humility. " Gwen told him.

"Sire, this is highly irregular." Sir Davies said. He was shocked that the King had agreed to this.

"Well it is this or I have you head on a spike." Arthur said threateningly. "Which do you choose?"

"I will do as the Queen requires." Sir Davies said. He knew Arthur well enough to tell he was serious. "When would you like me to leave?"

"Immediately after your apology." Gwen said.

"I shall go prepare." Sir Davies said. He turned to leave but the guards were still at the door

"Sir Davies, I do not believe you understand .The guards will take you back to the cell and in the morning after your apology, they will take you to the encampment with only what is on your back." Gwen said. "You will be as the people of Camelot who had to leave their homes in the middle of the night with nothing but what they were wearing. "

The meaning of the Queen's words finally sank in. Sir Davies looked at Arthur who was standing with his arms folded. The King was not going to let him out of it.

"My wife must be told." Sir Davies wished he could see his wife's face when that happened.

"She will be." Gwen said. "I will do it myself at the luncheon tomorrow. We will see you back after all the families are restored to their homes."

"Yes My Lady." Sir Davies looked back at the guards. "I'm ready."

Arthur nodded at the guards and they took the Knight back to the cell.

Arthur looked at her. "I'm curious what would you have me do with Lord Pedimont?

"I believe he should go to the encampment as well. He needs to see the people as they really are not as source of taxes to fill coffers." Gwen said.

"It may be good for all the council members to take a few hours and see what has happened to the people." Arthur said. "Gaius is the only one that doesn't need the education."

"I think we should do it. If they see how the people are living they will be less likely to raise taxes above the people's resources." Gwen said.

"I am curious how did I manage to marry such a wise woman?" Arthur said as he took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I don't think I'm that wise. I just have seen both sides. The excess of the people I served and the meager existence of the people I lived with. There is nothing but my experience in my head." Gwen smiled as she caressed his cheek.

"I think you are wise and beautiful. I have a few more things to take care of and then I will see you in our chambers." Arthur said as he gave her a soft kiss.

"I will wait up for you," Gwen said as she left him.

Arthur smiled and went back to work.


	10. IN PRIVATE

**10. IN PRIVATE**  
Arthur came into their shared chambers a few hours later to find his Queen sitting on the rug before the fire with a troubled look on her face. Arthur sat down behind her and pulled her back against his chest. "Whatever it is you can tell me. I'm your husband now that means we share everything."

"Will it always be this hard?" Gwen said as she stared into the fire.

"I don't understand." Arthur said. He wasn't sure what she meant.

"Being Queen." Gwen clarified. "Will it always be such a struggle? Will they always see me as just the serving girl in dress up clothes?"

"No. In time they will see you as I do." Arthur reassured her. "They will see that you are a beautiful, wise and strong woman that can endure anything, even a prat of a husband."

Gwen laughed. "I suppose. I will take your advice and be patient. You could just command them. You are the King after all."

Arthur felt her relax against his chest. He kissed her neck. "I am King but I will need your council often. The only wisdom I have ever shown was when I asked you to become my wife."

Gwen snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Yes. I believe that is true."

Arthur snorted in amusement. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her more closely. "I didn't expect you to agree with that."

"Oh?" Gwen laughed. "What should I have said?"

"You are supposed to tell me I am very wise and I am a great King." Arthur said.

Gwen laughed out loud. "You forget Arthur. I know you very well. I think only Merlin knows you better than I. He thinks you are a dollop head."

Arthur scowled. "Why I am not comforted with that?"

"I have no idea." Gwen pushes his arms open. "It is late. We must get some rest. The Kingdom needs us at our best."

Arthur helped her stand then stood up. Gwen grabbed his hand and led them to their bed.

"Do we really have to sleep?" Arthur asked with a grin.

"We shall see, My King." Gwen blushed and pulled him along more quickly.

"I await your command my Queen." Arthur said.

Gwen stopped and turned to look at him. "I can do that? I can command you to do as I please?"

"Well yes." Arthur said. "You are my wife. Is it not the duty of a husband to do what pleases his wife?"

Gwen thought for a moment then nodded. She pulled him to the bed and giggled.

Arthur landed beside her and pulled her close. They kissed until they were breathless.

"I think I will enjoy being your wife more than your Queen." Gwen said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Arthur laughed. He kissed her as he pulled the blanket over them.


End file.
